


A Lateral Career Move

by merkintosh



Series: Nude Erections: The Porno [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Writing, Filmmaking, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Pornography, Series, sybian machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie has a reputation to uphold as a premier underground porn king and Quinn's writing is not up to snuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lateral Career Move

**Author's Note:**

> First written for a prompt at the GKM [here.](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1414.html?thread=4966278#t4966278)

"Why did you just text me, 'Meet me in Studio 69 during lunch'?" Quinn asked once she could see Artie past the labyrinthine amount of sets that now inhabited the AV room. The actual AV club had ended up having to abandon using the room ages ago and now held their meetings in an unused dance studio. Quinn didn't know what Artie did to convince Lauren Zizes to let him keep the space (especially since that troll had as much clout as Quinn just with the subterranean set instead of the popular kids at school. Quinn sometimes called Lauren 'the Shadow Government' in her head), but it had to be really good blackmail to get her to keep her nose out of what they were doing.

Artie didn't even look up from his laptop before talking, "Because I knew if I called it that you would show up immediately. You don't really answer my texts or emails otherwise." Quinn narrowed her eyes at him as he spoke.

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms over her stomach. It was a bad habit she needed to get rid of.

Artie finally looked up from his computer. "There have been complaints," he said, "About your writing."

Quinn felt her mouth twist, "And they say that people don't watch porn for the plots."

Artie shook his head at her words, "No, Quinn. Well, yes we've had some complaints from viewers, but most of the complaints have been from the cast and crew. Your writing, Quinn, it's making them unhappy."

Quinn waved away his words, "What's wrong with my writing?" She stepped closer to Artie, enjoying the fearful look on his face when she did so.

"I don't think that matters, Quinn," Artie gave a nervous look around him as if trying to find invisible back up. "What matter is that they're unhappy and I can't have everybody upset when they're trying to perform."

Quinn could feel her body heat up. Her stomach twinged with embarrassment, "You're the director. Tell them to get over it. Who cares if they're unhappy; they get paid at the end of the day, no matter what, right?"

Artie stared at her straight in the face, "Unhappy people don't get erections, Quinn. Well, they do, but they're not happy erections and I'm not into unhappy porn."

Quinn didn't know what to say to that. To be honest, she didn't even really know how to process what Artie had just said.

Artie sighed and tried to entreat Quinn to understand with his eyes. "Now I'm sorry, Quinn, but I can't accept any more of your scripts for use. They won't perform them anymore. I don't want to do this, but it's the way it's going to have to be." He said.

Quinn felt lost, "But what else can I do? I want to contribute but I can't do, well, the things that I write about. I'm not risking my uterus a second time out while I'm still in high school."

Artie scrunched his nose at her words, "You could join the technical side. I could teach you how to use a camera or do lighting or sound or something."

"I don't want to watch Puck have sex ever again. Actually seeing his penis while sober may cause me to suffer Post-Traumatic Stress." Quinn said bluntly.

Artie blinked, "It can't be that bad." he said, trying not to think about Puck having sex either. It was easier to do when he was in the mindset of a disinterested porn director instead of a studiohead trying to convince a hack writer to find another job.

Quinn looked at him with rage and fear in her eyes, "I'll flashback to giving birth. Can you imagine reliving Puck's bigheaded child coming out of your vagina? It's not fun."

Artie tried to not visibly shudder. "Fine then," he said, "if you don't want to do anything that might involve Puck--which is a lot, he's one of our biggest stars--then maybe you should consider performing."

"I thought I already told you about the flashbacks." Quinn interrupted him.

Artie interrupted her back, "Yes, but I mean in the movies that don't have Puck in them."

"I thought I already told you about my uterus." Quinn said.

Artie raised a hand asking her for silence, "Movies that have only women in them."

Quinn stayed silent.

~~~~

"So this is a-" Quinn paused for dramatic effect, "-A Sybian machine?"

Mercedes grinned from her position barely on camera. The focus was centered on Quinn as she moved to delicately straddle the device. "Baby," she said, "Get ready for a bumpy ride."


End file.
